Dareth
Dareth (also known as Grand Sensei Dareth or The Brown Ninja) is a minor character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is a laid-back, self-proclaimed kung-fu master who owns a small dojo called "Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo," where he teaches a small group of students. He eventually comes into contact with the Ninja during their attempts to train Lloyd and becomes something of a friend and ally, despite his lacking skills. Biography Pirates Vs. Ninja The Ninja were looking for a suitable place to train Lloyd, and had no other choice but to enter the Mojo Dojo. Dareth came in a snob-like fashion and said that if they could overthrow him in a battle, he would allow them to train in the dojo. Though Kai was quick to perform Spinjitzu, which immediately convinced Dareth to allow them to train in his dojo. He then tried to prove he was stronger than Lloyd by claiming he could break fifty planks, then later asking if he could join the Ninja and become "The Brown Ninja," but in the end all he did was humiliate himself. While the pirates attacked the city, Dareth jumped aboard the ship and attempted to fight the pirates, but instead, he was tied up and held as a prisoner. When the Ninja disguised themselves and went aboard, Dareth was forced to walk off the plank, but was saved by the Ultra Dragon, and was given the misconception that he had called the dragon. After the pirates were arrested and Lord Garmadon escaped, Dareth tried one final time to outwit the Ninja, so he attempted to attack Jay, but was easily outsmarted. He apologized to the Ninja for aggrandizing his actions and how he was being an extremely irritating braggart. He was forgiven, and everyone ended up laughing. Ninjaball Run Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo was going to be destroyed by a fake company created by Lord Garmadon called "Darnagom Enterprises." Without the Dojo, the Ninja had no place to train Lloyd. Nya informed them about them about Ninjaball Run, a racing competition which would earn enough money to save the Dojo. The Ninja entered the competition with the Ultra Sonic Raider, and Lloyd entered with the Ultra Dragon. Dareth, Sensei Wu, and Nya watched from the bleachers. Throughout the race, Dareth informed the others he could not watch further and covered his eyes in horror. Throughout the middle of the race, Dareth proclaimed to the Announcers that without the Dojo, he'll have no place to train his students and "enrich their tiny little lives." The crowd then started cheering for the Ninja, and the Ninja won the race. Dareth proceeded to jump in the gold trophy filled with the Ninjaball Run cash prize. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Dareth walked in to see Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay training Lloyd, telling them that later he would be teaching a class, and that he needed a clean Dojo. However, the Ninja began making a mess while training, much to Dareth's dismay. He and his students are seen watching the TV with the Ninja about the earthquakes. Later, a Stone Warrior walked in the Mojo Dojo, and as his students were trembling in fear, Dareth jumped in front of them and ordered them to run. He attempted to fight the warrior with the weapons around his Dojo, but after he realized that it had no effect he fled. While he escaped his Dojo he ran over Gayle Gossip's cameraman, and when the cameraman left in irritation, Dareth became Gayle's cameraman instead. The citizens of Ninjago were forced to walk up the stairs to the helicopter pad. He decided to take the elevator instead, but Zane advised him to not use the elevator during an emergency. However, when the elevator doors opened a Stone Warrior appeared, to which Dareth took the stairs. Dareth quickly got tired and sat down to rest, but upon hearing muttering, he looked under the steps to find a Stone Warrior, making Dareth run up the stairs which knocked the research scrolls out of Misako's hand. He then arrived on the roof and headed over to the Destiny's Bounty, where he was taken to safety with the rest of the citizens. The Last Voyage Dareth was among the crowd seeing the Ninja off when the latter decided to cross the Endless Ocean in search of the Island of Darkness. He asked the Ninja if he could help defend the city in their absence, and the Ninja agreed (if only to humor him), "officially" making him one of their own and claiming that he had the element of "hot air." As the Destiny's Bounty set sail, Dareth stood on the pier and blew at the back of the ship, telling a nearby onlooker that he was helping speed the ship's passage with his special power. Return of the Overlord Dareth was training students in his dojo when General Kozu suddenly flew through the window (having been accidentally fired from the Garmatron's cannon on the Island of Darkness). Telling the Stone General "you've messed with the wrong dojo," Dareth ordered his students to attack, and watched as they swarmed General Kozu. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After his students beat up General Kozu, Dareth threw the villain out of his dojo and stood on his head. He emerged just in time to see dark clouds building over Ninjago City and believed it to be a sign of the Ninja's return, telling the other civilians that he knew they would succeed. To Dareth's dismay, however, what materialized was not the Ninja, but the Overlord, manning the Garmatron and leading his entire army to invade Ninjago. Gathering his courage, Dareth boldly challenged the Overlord, telling him to leave the city before he was forced to fight. Unfortunately, the Overlord responded by arming the Garmatron's turrets, and Dareth barely evaded the resulting barrage of Dark Matter. He lingered just long enough to throw an empty threat at the Overlord before fleeing down the street, fearfully screaming "Where are those Ninja?!" as the Garmatron slowly corrupted Ninjago City. Somehow, Dareth avoided the encroaching darkness, becoming the only thing in the entire city left untainted by the Overlord's shadows by the time the Ninja returned. He emerged from his dojo as Lloyd ran by in the Golden Mech, cheering the Ninja on and again commenting that he knew they would return. As the Ninja attempted to storm the Overlord's new fortress, Dareth began wandering the streets, where he eventually came upon a dark helmet lying on the ground. He put it on just as the Ultra Dragon swooped out of the sky and Misako told him to wait - the helmet was actually the key to controlling the Stone Army. With this knowledge, Dareth used the helmet's powers to immobilize the Stone Army before making them loyal to himself instead of the Overlord. He rode the Ultra Dragon back to the fortress, where the Ninja finally accepted him as one of their own. As Kai rallied the group in preparation to finish the fight between light and darkness, Dareth got to hold an Elemental Blade and give the Ninja's famous battle cry before returning it to Kai. Dareth sent the Stone Army up the stairs on the exterior of the fortress, but they were quickly shot down by Nya, manning a turret on the side of the tower. Dareth remained behind as the others ascended, and eventually bore witness to Lloyd unlocking his full potential, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. He narrowly avoided being dive-bombed by the Golden Dragon, and watched as Lloyd defeated the Overlord once and for all. In the aftermath of the battle, Dareth met up with his allies and claimed that they all had a part to play in the victory. The Surge After the final battle, the Ninja and Sensei Wu founded their own ninja academy where they began teaching young children the art of the ninja. Dareth now resides with them at the school, but is more concerned with watching television than helping save the day. The Curse of the Golden Master While power is still out throughout Ninjago, Dareth takes the students of the academy to the Ninjago City Aquarium. After Pythor released the sea creatures, Dareth stopped a shark from attacking the students. The Titanium Ninja Ninja Roll Spy for a Spy Spellbound Dareth was taken to the Noodle Factory while it was on lockdown and encountered Cole and the newly rebuilt Zane. While the factory workers planned an escape route, Dareth began using parts from other machines to create one that makes Puffy Potstickers. This act inspired the team to make a Roto Jet to blast their way out. The Forgotten Element When the Elemental Masters began breaking out of the noodle factory, Dareth helped The Day of the Dragon Dareth retold his The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Shadow of Ronin Appearance Dareth has smooth, glossy hair and a proud smile. He wears a light brown gi, that being the name for martial arts apparel. The left side of the gi is folded over the right, with the edges of the clothing lined with gold. He wears golden necklace with a star in the middle. His legs feature symmetrical dark brown and elaborate gold printing. Set Appearances *5002144 Ninjago Battle Pack Trivia *Dareth appeared in the series almost three years before he finally became a physical minifigure. * He loves Master Chen's Noodle House. * In Shadow of Ronin, Dareth have the ability to "communicate" with animals by doing "Zoojitzu". Gallery Dareth3.png Dareth4.png Dareth5.png Dareth6.png Dareth7.png Dareth8.png 27TeamPhoto.jpg PTRU1-19438489enh-z6.jpg Dareth27.jpg|Watching TV 40DarethParts.png Dareth40.png|Making a Puffy Potsticker machine. Dareth42.png|Talking with the Kabuki DarethIceForge.png|Dareth holding the Ice Forge DarethFace.png|Dareth after his failed attempt at fighting Ronin Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin